


Sudden Emotions

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Genderbend, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga never thought Aomine Daiki would mean so much to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Emotions

When she became friends with Aomine, it was the most unexpected turn in her life. Aomine was loud, cocky, annoying, and probably the one girl she didn’t want to be around,  _ever_.

However, after being forced into countless group projects and being in the same classes since the school year started, Kagami was pleasantly surprised to find that the girl was actually pretty fun to be around.

Despite the firecracker that was her mouth and her love of stirring up conflicts within their group of friends, Aomine was honestly the laziest asshole she had ever met.

Kagami lifted her head, staring down at Aomine whose torso was so elegantly sprawled out across the table, drooling on a math book while her empty tray lay in shambles next to her.

“Holy… Aomine, how are you sleeping already?”

The girl mumbled something incoherent in response.

Kagami sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she pushed her books aside and reached across the table for Aomine’s trash. Putting sandwich wrappers and napkins on her tray, Kagami added her own trash on top of it and carried both trays over to the garbage can where she dumped their mess and left the tray on top. Returning to the table, Kagami stared down at Aomine’s sleeping form, wondering if she should wake her up nicely (the girl did have a rigorous training regimen that day) or punch her in the back of the head because Kagami refused to do her homework (again).

“Aomine, wake up. We need to finish this assignment.” Kagami reached across the table, nudging Aomine’s shoulder (roughly of course).

A whine escaped her companion’s throat and long, slender fingers came up to swat at Kagami’s hand, mumbling something about “5 more minutes,  _mom_ ” before turning her head in the opposite direction.

Leave it to Aomine to fall asleep in public when they should be studying for their finals.

Kagami groaned heavily, rocking Aomine’s shoulder harder. “Wake up, you bitch!”

Aomine’s hand reached across her chest and slammed down on the back of Kagami’s hand with a loud smack, pressing it down on her shoulder in an attempt to keep Kagami’s hand still.

“Nngn… Stop…” Aomine’s fingers slid along the expanse of her skin, sending a tingling warmth shooting up Kagami’s arm. Aomine rubbed Kagami’s hand soothingly, almost as if she thought she hurt her.

Okay, it may have stung, just a little.

“Just…” Aomine shifted a bit, letting her head fall to the side, landing directly on the back of her own palm. “A few more minutes… okay?”

Kagami’s breath hitched, watching as Aomine’s face scrunched up as she searched for an acceptable position. Aomine hadn’t let her hand go and continued to trace the tips of her fingers across Kagami’s flesh.

As soon as she was comfortable, Aomine removed her own hand and pressed her cheek down on top of Kagami’s, using it as a pillow while she still refused to wake up.

“Mmm… warm…”

Kagami could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and her heart skipping a few beats. Aomine’s lashes fluttered across her cheeks. Her lips were parted and a very unattractive (but oh  _so cute_ ) trail of drool slid down her chin. Her hair was a mess, held in a high, messy bun where thin strands of hair escaped their confines and framed her face in the cruelest of ways.

Life was definitely unfair.

The steady thumping of her heartbeat was a grim reminder that Kagami Taiga, 17 year old high school junior, was in love with her best friend.


End file.
